


Kitty Stress Reliever

by MizBabyGirl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Come Swallowing, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizBabyGirl/pseuds/MizBabyGirl
Summary: "I'm sorry you've been feeling stressed out lately, Stromer," said Alex as he curled up next to Dylan. "It probably didn't help that Tazer's exercise routine was too much for you today.""Don't be sorry, Kitty. It's not your fault I'm feeling stressed. Also, it's not your fault that the captain acts like an obsessive exercise freak sometimes," said Dylan.Alex laughed. "Well, you know what?" he asked."No, what is it?" asked Dylan."Maybe I can help relieve your stress," Alex said with a smirk on his face as he traced his finger on Dylan's thigh.Realizing what Alex meant by that, Dylan grinned and said, "Alex...."





	Kitty Stress Reliever

One day, Alex was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading an article on the NHL app on his phone when Dylan came walking through the door.  
  
"Hey, Stromer," greeted Alex. "How was your workout with Tazer and Duncs?"  
  
Dylan flopped down next to Alex on the couch, sighing heavily. "Exhausting," he said. "Tazer really gets intense when it comes to exercising. Duncs isn't so bad with it, but with Tazer, man, well, that's another story."  
  
Alex gave Dylan a sympathetic smile. He knows that Dylan has been feeling stressed out with trying to play better so the team could get into a habit of winning games.  
  
"I thought that working out today would give me some relief, but instead, I feel more stressed out than ever," said Dylan.  
  
"I'm sorry you've been feeling stressed out lately, Stromer," said Alex as he curled up next to Dylan. "It probably didn't help that Tazer's exercise routine was too much for you today."  
  
"Don't be sorry, Kitty. It's not your fault I'm feeling stressed out," said Dylan. "Also, it's not your fault that the captain acts like an obsessive exercise freak sometimes."  
  
Alex laughs. "Well, you know what?" he asked.  
  
"No, what is it?" asked Dylan.  
  
"Maybe I can help relieve your stress," Alex said with a smirk on his face as he traced his finger on Dylan's thigh.  
  
Realizing what Alex meant by that, Dylan grinned and said, "Alex...."  
  
Alex giggled and kneeled down on the floor between Dylan's legs. He was about to untie the drawstring on Dylan's sweatpants when he heard Dylan's cell phone ringing loudly causing both of them to groan in frustration.  
  
Dylan picked up the phone and saw his brother, Matthew's picture on the caller ID. "Hey, Matty. What's up?" he answered.  
  
Alex carefully slid Dylan towards the edge of the couch and then stood back up to run a hand through Dylan's hair, sighing in disappointment as Matthew was talking Dylan's ear off.  
  
Dylan looked so stressed out and all Alex wanted to do is help him feel better. Then, Alex smiled to himself, leaned back down on the ground and continued with untying the drawstring on Dylan's sweats.  
  
As Dylan kept listening to Matthew on the phone, he looked down at what Alex was doing and his eyes widened.  
  
"Kitty, what the hell are you doing?" he mouthed at Alex, who just smirked at him. Once Alex untied the drawstring on Dylan's sweats, he hooked his fingers inside of them and pulled them down to his feet which Dylan kicked off.  
  
"Alex..." Dylan mouthed, but Alex shushed him.  
  
"You okay, Dyl?" asked Matthew over the phone.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," said Dylan. "What were you saying about your next game coming up?"  
  
Alex kicked Dylan's sweatpants aside, spread Dylan's legs apart and gently kissed him on the tip of his cock through his boxer briefs, causing Dylan to hiss out in pleasure.  
  
Alex could see the desperate, pleading look in Dylan's eyes that said, "Please, baby. I want this, I want this. Stop teasing me and give it to me right now, damn it." It was a look that Alex was well familiar with, so he knew what to do when Dylan gave him that look.  
  
Alex pulled off Dylan's boxer briefs, tossing them aside with his sweatpants. It didn't take long for Dylan to get hard as Alex started stroking his dick with his hand.  
  
"So, you think you're going to get a chance on the power pla....," Dylan was about to say to Matthew until Alex started teasing the tip of his dick with his tongue causing him to moan into the phone.

Alex could see Dylan mouth "fuck" as Alex kept teasing his dick.  
  
"Dylan, is everything okay?" asked Matthew.  
  
"Yeah, it's okay. Hold on one sec," said Dylan as he put his phone on mute, turning to Alex and said, "Stop being such a tease, babe." He un-muted his phone and continued listening to Matthew talk about his upcoming hockey game.  
  
Alex rolled his eyes at Dylan and began to take the tip of his dick in his mouth and then the whole length causing Dylan's body to tremble against the couch.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Matty. I'm listening," said Dylan. He groaned into the phone as he felt Alex's tongue swirling back and forth around his dick.  
  
Dylan bit down on his lip, trying not to moan so loud that Matthew could hear him. The last thing he wanted was for his little brother to hear him getting a blow job over the phone.  
  
As Dylan felt Alex's nose touching his pelvic bone and his hands stroking his thighs, he bit down on his lip again, trying to hold back another moan.  
  
"It's good to hear that you're playing so well, Matt.... mmmmmh," Dylan moaned into the phone. The sensation of Alex sucking on his cock and his hands stroking his thighs proved to be too much for him.  
  
"Okay, seriously, what is going on with you?" asked Matthew after overhearing Dylan's moan as Alex started sucking him harder.  
  
"Matty, I... I'm... uh, something came up. Call you back later," said Dylan. Before Matthew could even answer back, Dylan had thrown his cell phone over on the other side of the couch.  
  
"Faster, Kitty. Suck it faster, babe. Come on," Dylan breathed.  
  
Alex obliged and he started sucking him faster. He could feel Dylan's hand gripping on his shoulder. He could hear Dylan's moans grow louder and looked up at Dylan to see him throw his head back in pleasure.  
  
"Keep going, Kitty. Fuck! Don't stop!" Dylan moaned.  
  
Alex continued to take Dylan's length as far as he could into his mouth and kept sucking him off as fast and hard as he could.  
  
Suddenly, Dylan felt a tingly feeling in his groin which went straight to his throbbing, hard dick.  
  
"Oh, shit! I'm gonna come! God, I'm gonna come so fucking hard, babe!" Dylan moaned loudly.  
  
Alex could feel his eyes starting to water as he continued to take Dylan's dick deeper into his mouth, increasing Dylan's already loud moans. He took Dylan's dick out of his mouth and said, "Damn, you're really loving this, aren't you? Are you getting close to coming, babe?"  
  
"Yes, yes!" Dylan moaned as he tried to catch his breath. Alex could see the sweat running down his forehead and his cheeks all pinked & flushed. "Please keep going, Kitty. Please!"  
  
"As you wish," said Alex as he put his mouth back on Dylan's dick. Dylan moaned in a mixture of relief & pleasure as he felt Alex sucking him again.  
  
"Ohhh!! Oh, Alex. Oh, Kitty. I think I'm gonna.... I think I'm gonna...," Dylan said. Just then, he felt his hips thrust up and he came hard into Alex's mouth. Alex could hear Dylan's loud moans as he swallowed every bit of his come.  
  
After that, Alex pulled himself off of Dylan's dick and both of them collapsed on the couch, all sweaty and panting. Dylan could see bits of his come all over Alex's lower lip and chin.  
  
"Do you feel less stressed out now?" Alex asked Dylan.  
  
Dylan nodded his head with a big smile on his face. "Definitely," he said. "Thank you so much. That was just what I needed."

Dylan leaned over to Alex and kissed him on the cheek. He traced the drop of cum on his lip. "Your face is all messy, Kitty," he said.  
  
"Yeah, well, who made it all messy to begin with?" Alex said with a smirk.  
  
Dylan smirked back. "Come on. Let's go take a shower, babe," he said as he headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"Right behind you," said Alex, following behind him.

* * *

The next morning as Alex was out walking Ralph, Dylan went out into the kitchen to make some breakfast. As he was about to open the freezer for some waffles, he heard something buzzing on the couch in the living room.  
  
Dylan walked over to the couch and lifted up the couch pillow to find his cell phone underneath it and saw a voice message from Matthew.  
  
He picked up his phone to listen to Matthew's message which said, "Hey, Dyl. FYI, next time you and Alex decide to fuck each other, make sure you hang up the phone first. I did not need to hear all that. Bye."  
  
Dylan looked surprised at first, but then chuckled to himself as he headed back into the kitchen.


End file.
